Can't Live Without You
by bbissocute
Summary: She saw it coming. She knew he wouldn't be quick enough and would fall. And yet, she did nothing. Time seemed to stop as she stood there, mystified, watching him fall. And as he hit the ground, she felt her heart shattered. BBxRAE. Rated T for tiny gore.
1. I need you more than ever

I hope this separation line is better. Thank RabulaTasa, everybody. Hes the one that set me strait.

--------------------

**Yes! I am so excited about this story. Yes, I know its been done a thousand times before, and I think I've done something like this before, though I'm not sure its exactly this. I know I promised not until the 30th, but I couldn't wait. I feel so evil when I read this, and hope this story makes your heart lurch like mine did when I read it fully for the first time. Then that means I've done my job. Here is a pictures associated with this chapter, and if you want to see more, check the rest of my Deviant Art site out:**

http://bbissocute. art/ Dont-you-Dare-Die-on-me-63313580

http://bbissocute. art/ Without-you-61992067

(Just remove the spaces)

Oh and the italic is kinda like a flash back thing. You'll understand as you read it. I put the symbol _----------------------------_because my sister kept getting confused with out them. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't even own a cell phone, what makes you think I own the Teen Titans?

This wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing like this was ever supposed to happen.

_----------------------------_

_Normal day, normal fight. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just another giant disgruntled pebble lose. Nothing new._

_----------------------------_

It was always in the back of her mind, sure, but how could it actually happen? Why now? Why to _him_?

_----------------------------_

_Everyone knew what to do. It won't take too long, she hoped. Cinder Block usually went down pretty easily. But this time was different. _

_----------------------------_

Everything was perfect, everyone so happy, it wasn't fair. He was her happiness. He couldn't leave her.

_----------------------------_

_She saw it coming. She knew that he wouldn't be quick enough to evade it. She knew he would fall. She knew. And yet, she did nothing. Time seemed to stop as she stood there, mystified, watching him fall. And as he hit the ground, she felt her heart shatter. _

_----------------------------_

He was the one thing that made her smile. The only one who even tried. He was the one that gave her hope. He _was_ her hope.

_----------------------------_

_She went to him. She raced to his broken form as fast as she could move. She looked at him, his blood beginning to exit his wounds and his breath beginning to slow. She lowered her hands over him, trying to heal him of his injuries. But her powers refused her, and as she struggled to force her curse to work, she began to cry. Tears rapidly left her eyes and fell upon his face. _

_----------------------------_

"How did this happen?" she asked herself for the millionth time that day. She knew the answer. It was her fault. All her's. How could this not be? She was supposed to be the strongest one, the responsible one, the protector. And yet, she hadn't protected him. She hadn't saved him. It was all her fault.

_----------------------------_

_The ache of his recent battle flooded his body as he regained consciousnesses, causing him to gasp in pain. As his senses returned to him, he was overwhelmed by the immense amount of noise around him, his naturally enhanced senses amplifying the sound tenfold. His breath was short and shallow, the pain causing this rapid inhalation. _

_His ears twitched as he became aware of crying above him. His eyes flickered open, revealing that it was Raven who was crying from above. He wondered why she did this, but then felt her hands on him and her tears on his face. Then he knew she was crying for him._

_----------------------------_

Her heart ached as she thought of it. All that had happened. She couldn't close her eyes without replaying it in her mind. And every time she watched it, her heart broke again and again.

_----------------------------_

_As he watched her beautiful eyes weep above him, he felt his heart lurch. He told her not to cry, not over him. He told her it would all be alright. He told her to smile for him, to be strong. He said he couldn't stand to see her cry. _

_----------------------------_

She cried for him, though. She remembered his words and his voice and his pain, and she cried.

_----------------------------_

_He wanted to see her smile before he left them. Before he left _**_her_**_. She told him not to say that, she told him not to leave her. She even threatened him, to which he laughed. He regained his grimiest of pain soon after, and she could not help but wish harder for the return of her dark energies._

_----------------------------_

She got up from her bed. Raven thought she might have seen a wear mark on the floor, no doubt result from all her pacing. She walked over to her dresser. The mirror revealed her tearstained face, matted hair and red eyes. She glanced away, not wanting to look at herself. She couldn't help the disappointment rise in her. As she gazed downwards, she spotted a small picture.

_----------------------------_

_She tried her powers again. Nothing changed from her earlier plight. _**_'This can't be happening!' _**_She yelled in her head. Her eyes met his again. They seemed to plead to her, and more tears began to fill her eyes. As the tears began to fall, she glanced down to avoid his gaze. She felt his gentle hand come to her eyes and take the tears from her face. _

_He begged her again not to cry, not now. He said he didn't want her to remember his last seconds like this. _

_He was quiet suddenly, and her heart stopped as quickly as her tears. Her eyes returned to him immediately, fearing the worst, only to realize he was merely pausing._

_He grasped her hand and placed it on his chest. Their eyes met. She saw all his feelings through them. Pain, the most predominant, but another as well._

_  
He spoke to her in almost whisper. He told her the one thing that she had always wanted to hear from his lips, causing her feel an almost excruciating amount of sorrow in her heart. A coughing fit suddenly seized him, painting a grimace upon her face. _

_----------------------------_

She griped the picture tightly. Her wet pillow beckoned her as she studied the photograph. It was of him. Of Beast Boy and her, where they were, she did not remember.

He held the camera with one arm and her in the other. He smiled his classic grin, and she had managed to muster up a small smirk herself. She trembled as she looked on, but couldn't tear her eyes away. A tear fell to the picture, making a small _–plop–_ echo through the quiet room.

_----------------------------_

_A small trickle of blood drained from his mouth. Tears welled in her eyes all over again. She couldn't stand to see him like this, not like this. He looked into her face again, mustering a small, frail smile. _

_He whispered the words again to her, and in that moment she seized his lips in hers. She could taste blood and tears, but she couldn't care. His words echoed throughout her mind, like a broken record, "…I love you, I love you, I love you…" and she could not help but sob harder._

_----------------------------_

She couldn't help but feel like all hope was lost as she stared into the picture. If, if, if. A thousand If's tore through her mind. If she had tried harder, if she had told him sooner, if she had been better to him, maybe…

_----------------------------_

_She separated from his lips, instantly regretting doing so. He sent a sad smile up at her, and she did the same to him. She could see tears forming in his eyes, and more flowed from hers. _

_He whispered the words to her again, and she whispered them back through her tears. He gave her one last smile, and closed his eyes. _

_Her tears fell fast as she wept over him._

_----------------------------_

She curled into a ball on her bed, still crying. She knew she should be sleeping now, for she hadn't done so in days, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Her mind continued to float back to him. She knew she wouldn't ever be whole again if he left her.

* * *

Ooooooooh, I wonder what that could mean…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise there will be more, very very soon. I promise. I do hope I will get reviews before I post it, though. But I will post it nevertheless. Thank you for reading this, 

bbissocute


	2. Missing you

**I'd like to thank afew people for their help with this chapter. First up, my sister, who was the first to read this, other than me. She really encouraged me to write this, so without her You all know the second chapter wouldn't be here. Also my friend Kakashikidnappedme who I do know personally, and is a really awesome person. She was the second person to look at this, and she helped me greatly. I wont devolve this, just because I feel like being mean, but you'll all survive. And last, but certainly not least, Raven's Secret, who was also an amazing help with the editing of the story. She was nice and quite blunt about my extensive use of Suddenly, which I appreciate more than she could ever know. Thank you all for the big help you did for me, and I don't think I could ever start paying you back. And I will be thanking more people in my later chapters, but these ones will be for the whole way through. (The others will too, just these ones start here.)**  


DISCLAIMER: Read the first chapter's. I cant come up with anymore that are as witty as that (if you call that witty).

_Raven griped his still form, was crying into his motionless chest. She could still feel his warmth, though it was beginning to fade. _

_Abruptly she felt her energies return to her. She immediately put her hands to his chest and poured all her power into him. At that moment she did not care what pain she suffered from it, how long she would be sore, or, even if she could bring him back, whether she would suffer his fate instead. He was her only focus. All her focus was from her love. All her love was for him._

_------------------_

A knock broke the silence that surrounded her. She quickly resolved herself and went to the door. Cyborg stood there, his head downcast as not to recognize her crying spat just now. She wondered what could have brought him to her door, but instantly knew the answer to that foolish question. Only one thing could bring him to her door at this hour. Beast Boy.

_------------------_

_She was vaguely aware that the others were circled around her and Beast Boy. Whether they had been there for a while, or had finally noticed what had happened, she didn't know. She didn't care at the moment, though. She was busy. Suddenly Cyborg's voice cracked her concentration._

"_Rae, I think that maybe we should let him go." He spoke in almost a whisper. She instantly turned around, directing a sharp glare at him. **She **would not give up._

"_And **I **think that maybe you should try something to help save him too!" she yelled to him. He lowered his eyes in guilt, and remained silent. It was then Robin chose to speak up, his commanding voice surfacing._

"_Raven, I don't think-" Raven spun around to face him, momentarily leaving Beast Boy's side. She rammed him into the small building next to them._

"_I will **not **let him die," she hissed at him. Her eyes glared at his with pure hatred, while his widened to their fullest extent. An unexpected groan shook her from her trance. Though it was small, barely audible, it was clearly genuine. All eyes turned towards the source. Remembering Beast Boy, Raven instantly dropped the dumbfounded leader and raced to his side. _

_------------------_

"What is it? Did something happen?!? Tell me!!!" Raven spoke franticly. How could she not? Cyborg's eyes found her face and spoke to her in his placid voice.

"He's fine, Raven, though, I thought I told you to get some rest? If you don't, how are you going to be ready if anything happens?" Raven sighed. Most of her worry faded with his words, but it was still obvious in her voice.

"I can't. Not now. Can't I just go bac-"

"No. You need to get some rest. No matter what. I'm here, and so is everyone else. You don't need to worry. Go to sleep." Raven worried nevertheless. She couldn't help recall her feelings towards Cyborg's earlier actions, and, though she would trust him with her life in a heart beat, the fact that he was willing to give up so easily under a stressful situation worried her nonetheless.

She knew this was ridicules logic, and that if something did happen Cyborg would immediately attend to it and that she didn't need to lose sleep over this, but her mind was still disappointed in his actions. She knew he felt bad enough already, but she didn't want him to know she hadn't forgiven him yet. She just would have to get some sleep for her Beast Boy. Maybe if she complied quickly she could go sooner and-

"Now Raven. You need to rest **now**." He gave her a fleeting glance, turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the dark hall. Slowly she returned to her room.

_------------------_

_She started her energy flowing again, knowing that if she could just get enough into him that he **might **be okay. Her eyes were drawn by the small rising and falling of his chest, and at that moment her heart gave a squeal of delight, knowing that this was one factor that could change everything. Her pleasure subsided soon enough, Robin's voice shattering it._

"_We should really get him back to the tower now, Raven." His voice was still as authoritative as before, but with more than a little tremble. She turned to face him, gave him a glare and spoke 'Fine.' With that, she and Beast Boy vanished within a swirl of darkness. The others stood there for a moment before turning sharply and heading back to the tower._

* * *

Yes, I know this is short. I just couldn't bring myself to make it longer. This was the best place to stop. I hope everyone likes this so far, because as I'm typing this, I have just posted my first chapter. I've already finished the story, I just want to add suspense (and reviews). I'm sorry, but I can be really selfish at times. I hope everyone liked Robin's part in this…I certainly did…-evil grin- 

bbissocute


	3. Angry Suprises

**Once again, I would like to thank Raven's Secret for all the help with this chapter. I want to apologies to Burnt Out Souls for posting this before I got your reply, I just was so anxious to post it I couldn't wait any longer. I'm really REALLY sorry. Please forgive me. I'll still send you the last chapter.  
**

**I'm tellin' you all, this whole 'wait a day for reviews' thing is killin' me. Seriously. I'm so nervous. I want to post them all, but I want to give you all suspense (and me more reviews...hehehe...). I feel so terrible. I'll probably be posting the next chapter sometime soon, just it may take me a little while because of its lenghth. Trust me, its long. About 2,500 words.**  


DISCLAIMER:…Nope, still nothin'…

Raven felt the sun warm on her back as her tired eyes flickered open. She felt so refreshed, so energized. She knew she could lay here all day long, resting. She rolled about and stretched, her mind blank, with nothing but the pleasant afternoon sun's warmth on it. She closed her eyes contently.

Her eyes flashed open as sheer panic washed over her. Every event came back to her in excruciatingly accurate detail. She bounded out of her room in the direction of where her panic was deriving from.

_---------------------------------_

_He looked so small under all the equipment. She knew it was to only to help him, but she couldn't help the want to rip it all off of him. He was so pale and cold. She felt tears coming, but couldn't let them out. Now was not the time to cry. Now was the time to be strong for him. She watched his chest rise up and down, and every time it did, she felt a small bit of hope shine through her._

_---------------------------------_

Raven burst through the door that led to the infirmary. The others jumped at the sound, but shock subsided as they turned and saw who it was. Robin sat in a chair solemnly next to Starfire. Her eyes were just as red as Raven's. She gave her dark friend a small, sad smile. Cyborg stood near a large computer near the bed near the back of the room. He had been imputing information into it, but now gazed at Raven because of her sudden interruption. Raven soon broke their starings when her eyes met the bed. It was empty...

_---------------------------------_

_Cyborg returned to the room with a tray containing a small cup of tea. He set it down on the side table near the bed. Raven still was staring at the unconscious boy that lay there, just as he had left her. He was worried for her. She hadn't spoken to them since her little outburst earlier. He still felt so guilty from before... _

_How could he just let his friend…go…without even trying to help him? '**Well**,' his mind reasoned, '**Raven had been trying to bring him back for over ten minutes. He seemed like he was gone…**' '**THAT'S NO EXCUSE!**' he shouted to himself. '**You should have been right there along with Rae. At least she tried.**' His internal argument was interrupted by Raven's voice._

"_What do you want?" she said dryly, her voice void of emotion. She didn't turn, just spoke at him, loud enough to seem mildly interested, but still there seemed to be traces of anger in her voice._

"_I, uh, brought you some tea. You've been in here for-"_

"_1 day, 11 hours, 37 minutes and 26 seconds," She said quickly, still quite impassively._

"_Uh, yah... I just thought you might want somethin-" She instantly spun around to face him._

"_I don't **need **__anything__ from __you__!" she yelled, looking fiercely in his eyes. Her eye's instantly softened, and she lowered her head. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes.  
_

"_I need to be alone…just…just leave…"_

"_Oh-Okay, Rae, I'll just-"_

"_Please don't call me that," she whispered, the sorrow evident in her voice._

"_Alright. Um, call if you need anything, okay, Rae-ven." He could hear her let out a small sob as he spoke her name and took it as time to leave. As he closed the door, he heard her let all her tears free, and his heart lurched. _

* * *

Okay, okay. I know this was even shorter than the last one, but like I said, this is the best part to break at. I promise the next (and final -squee!-) chapter will be the longest yet. And it will be great. I think. Please RandR. It encourages me. And it makes me feel loved. 


	4. Happily Ever After

Okay, this is totally over due, BUT I HAVE EXCUSES!!!

1. I have been busy (not predictable at all, nope, not at all!)

2. I caught mono. Now I know your probably like 'well you deserve to get it if you caught it, cause you can only catch it by kissin' someone' and that'll be where you're wrong. I've never kissed any random person, or anyone other than my parents, for that matter. Its unfortunate, but at least I can prove my innocence. It is now 'officially' considered an air born disease. It just is gairentied if you kiss someone who has it. So watch out.  


3. I've had a few issues with editing, none of which were my editors problems. Mainly it was my fault, for pushing Burnt Out Souls too hard, when she has her own problems to deal with. I hope she wont be mad at me for posting this before she could mail me back, I just didn't want her to be any more stressed than she already is.

4. MAKE UP WORK!!! I HATE MAKE UP WORK! I JUST FINISHED THE LAST OF IT TODAY, SO I'M EXTRA HAPPY!!

Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this. I hope it fits your expectations. I will thank everyone at the bottom. Also!

CHECK THE BOTTOM FOR AN IMPORTANT NOTE!  


Oh, and before I forget, the pic for this chapter:

'Here for you' http://bbissocute. deviantart. com/ art/ Here-for-you-CLWY-62203465 (remove spaces)

DISCLAIMER:-sigh- I know I don't own 'em, 'kay! Stop rubbing it in…

"WHERE IS HE!?!?" Raven's rage-filled voice encased the room, the others trembling in her wake. One brave-and possibly stupid-soul attempted to settle her down.

"Now Raven, calm dow-" The leader was instantly seized by the dark girl, who, for the second time in 3 days, rammed him into the adjacent wall.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TELL _ME_ TO CALM DOWN!!!" Her eyes blazed into his. "Tell me NOW, or, Azar HELP ME, **I'LL**-" Her rant was suddenly put on pause when the sound of a door nob turning cut through the now _silent _room. Four sets of eyes were drawn towards the back, where a curtain hung still, covering a door, whose handle quivered.

------------------------------

"_Friend Raven, I must insist: you need to rest! How will you be able to sustain your energy if you do not-"_

"_I don't need to sleep. I need to be here. I need to watch him. I can't go." Raven's voice was clearly exhausted, as was she, but she refused to relinquish her position. She would not leave him, no matter what. He would never be taken from her again, so long as she lived. **Never **again._

"_Raven, if you don't sleep, how will you be able to take care of him? If you fall asleep and something happens…" Her eyes widened, turning to find the speaker of these accusative words. They stopped on her leader, giving him a glare frightening enough to mentally scar even the bravest man._

"_What are you trying to say? That I'm not responsible enough to take care of him?! If anything, **Rob-bin, **I _am _the most qualified, and if you even thin-"_

"_Raven, I didn't mean that. I just meant that if something happened and you weren't in your best physical and __**mental**__ states then you could-_possibly_-maybe make a small mistake…__**could**__." _

_Raven looked at the frightened boy, still making an effort to get her to rest, and glanced back to the figure in the bed. She was about to respond when she was suddenly overtaken by the need to yawn, and did so. Cyborg took this opportunity to try convincing her while she was silenced. _

"_Don't worry, Raven; we can handle him. You need to get some rest. Go." She sighed, stifling another yawn. She raised her eyes up to his face level._

"_Fine. But **Azar **__**help you**__ if anything, **anything**, happens while I'm gone and you don't tell me…" and with that she took one receding glance at the bed, and left, bound for her room._

----------------------------------

The smirk on Robin's face grew as she stared intently at the curtain, but she did not regard it. She did a quick mental head count and was surprised to find them all accounted for. '_**Who could that be **_**then?**' Butterflies fluttered about her stomach as her mind supplied a solution. Her breath caught in her throat as the curtain rustled aside and a figure stumbled out from behind it.

There he stood, right in front of her, not hurt, not dieing, but living; breathing; awake. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at him, her mouth agape.

He did not take any notice of her, however, for he was currently struggling with himself, attempting to straighten his clothing. He gave a wrinkle a nasty look and, grumbling under his breath, began fiddling with it in attempts to flatten it.

Raven still stood mystified. She rubbed her eyes a few times, thinking that maybe she was still asleep. A small pinch cleared that matter up, but she still couldn't grasp the anomaly before her.

Beast Boy began to speak, still working on the misplaced crease.

"Cy, we seriously need some sorta iron or something, so that these kinda travesties never happen. I mean, come on, this is redic-"

He glanced up only to see a smug look on his friend's face. And it was in that instant he noticed Raven.

In that moment Raven discovered that her legs had the ability to move and she leapt forward to embrace him. Tears streamed down her face as she held him, and he held her. He wiped them away, a concerned look replacing his confused one.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as she pressed against him harder, still weeping furiously.

"I thought I lost you." Her whisper didn't carry, so no one but him could hear. He gave her a gentle smile and clasped her tighter against himself.

"You could never lose me. Never."

She smiled at him, her tears still flowing. They stood there for a while, not speaking, just holding each other tightly. Then, just as the last of her tears seemed to subside, a thought struck her. This made her weep again, but this time for regret, not happiness.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, his apprehension building as he heard her sobs. As soon as he said this, though, her cries hardened. She whispered, 'I'm so sorry,' and something else at him, but the rest became inaudible as she pushed her head into his shirt.

"What? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," he murmered soothingly, trying to calm her down, but this only resulted in another assault of cries from her. He cupped her head in his hand and began to rock back and forth, still not knowing the reason for her tears.

"What's wrong, Rae? Did I say something wrong? I'm really so-" She sucked in a deep breath in attempts to halt her crying, interrupting him. A glare took her face as she looked up at him through her tears.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." Her voice broke as she continued. "Y-You have nothing to be s-sorry about." Immediately after saying such, her tears came anew and she hugged him tighter. "Its all m-my f-f-fault. I'm the o-one w-who did t-this. I-I'm the o-one who d-didn't st-stop him from h-hurting you and I-I'm t-the one w-who let y-you d-die."

She cried out again and rested her face in his shirt. Her body shook violently with every sob. He hated seeing her like this. But he stood there patiently, comforting her with his presence, not speaking, just holding her. She had begun to calm down, so he led her to the bed and sat her there. He took a seat next to her, still gripping her tightly. She continued to hiccup quietly and he spoke to her in a soft and slightly apprehensive voice.

"Raven, what are you talking about? You saved me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"And if it wasn't f-for me you would have n-never gotten h-hurt in the first p-place," she replied, tears threatening to reappear.

"Raven, no one could have stopped that, not even you. You know that, right? If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be _here_. Now everything's fine, and its all because of you. You made everything better. You always do." Raven sat quietly, still quite close to Beast Boy. She gave him a tight squeeze.

"I missed your voice," she whispered, sighing deeply. He hugged her gently in return and smiled.

"So I've heard." He chuckled lightly. There was a short pause before he continued. "Raven, I-"

"It's Rae." She pushed away from him and gave him a playful smile, looking up into his eyes. He smiled back at her warmly, his eyebrow raised.

"Since when have you ever wanted me to call you that?" he inquired snidely.

"Since now. Just do it," she said in mock anger. She gave him a small smirk. He laughed.

"Alright-y _Rae_. Just remember, you told me to."

"Don't worry, I will. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" His gaze flowed to the floor, and he rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

"Well, **Rae**...I...just wanted to tell you that I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will love you." He paused, his eye's now fixed on her face. "You are the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I go to bed at night. I can never breathe when I'm without you because you're my air. I can't live without you." His voice was the only sound in the quiet room, and it wrapped around them tightly. She decided to speak up before he said anything else that would take her breath away.

"You know I love you too, right?" she said, barely whispering. He nodded slowly, then, taking her face in his hand, he leant over her, closing his eyes, thier lips only inches apart, almost touch-

"Friends! You are done conversing, yes?" Starfire burst through the door, making both Beast Boy and Raven jump. A blush crept over both faces, and Raven decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Star, what do you mean 'done conversing'?" Starfire's elated eyes drifted towards the floor.

"Well, after you and Friend Beast Boy were reunited and captured in a tight embrace, Friend Cyborg said 'We'd better leave before they start gettin' all mushy,' to which I pondered over, since, from what all I have heard of Earth biology, humans can not get soggy, but Robin later explained this as 'affectionate'-Oh, uh, so we exited the infirmary room. Then Friend Cyborg suggested we 'listen in' to make sure you two would be the 'okay'. I believed this would be good, since I wanted to make sure you would not get too squishy so that I would still be able to give you 'the hugs', and then is when Robin did the explaining as stated previously. So we did the 'listened in' and all of a sudden you were quiet and I feared that some terrible being had captured you and was going to-"

"Star, to the point please."

"Yes...he he...Anyways, then Friend Cyborg said you were probably the 'making out' and then Robin agreed and I had to make sure so I-UMP!" Suddenly two pairs of hands wrapped themselves around her lips and pulled her backwards.

"Oh, hey guys! I didn't even see you there! How's it goin'?" Cyborg's head suddenly popped up from behind Star's, giving them a 'I'm trying to look innocent' grin. Robin's followed with the exact same look.

"I bet your wondering why we're covering Star's mouth. Well, it's because, uh, she has, um, Glorkmar, uh, and it's, uh, some sorta disease that makes you tell lies, yeah, lies. So excuse us, we have to go and give her the cure. Bye!" Star gave a confused look as they raced out the room, their hands still wrapped around her mouth. As soon as they left, the two remaining titans began to laugh.

"Glorkmar? Is that the best he could come up with?" Beast Boy said, fighting off another round of giggles.

"I swear, they have no respect for privacy. Truly sad, they are." Raven said, wiping away a tear as her laughter died down. Quiet settled over them, and she turned back to him.

"Now, where were we?" she asked seductively. He smiled at her and bent towards her again.

They were inches apart now, barely touching. Raven closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face. Suddenly the door burst open.

"WHAT NOW!?!?!" Raven screamed as Cyborg strode into the room, now stopping dead. "What is _**so**_ important that it can't wait until after this?!? HMMM??!" Cyborg bent his head down, mumbling something about 'Star' and 'ropes'. Raven cut him off mid-explanation.

"Ugh, you know what, screw it!" Throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation, she reached over and roughly grabbed Beast Boy's lips in hers. A moment after he got past the immediate shock he began to kiss her back. Though it only lasted a few seconds, she felt it would last forever.

They finally separated, smiling at each other. A cough erupted from the doorway. The others stood there, arrogant smirks on the boy's faces, and a happy sigh erupting from Starfire every other second. A blush spread across the two's faces again.

"So," Raven spoke strongly, even with the blush threatening to turn her face a permanent red, "When did he wake up?" she asked, referring to the boy next to her in attempts to change the subject.

"Oh, a few hours ago." Robin replied calmly. Raven's eyes widened, and her frown returned. Robin, taking notice to her sudden expression change, decided to use Cyborg as a shield from Raven's rath, not wanting another meeting with the wall.

"And, why _exactly_ didn't you wake me up? What did I tell you I'd do to you if something happened and you didn't tell me?" The volume in her voice rose with every word she uttered to him.

"Well, we were gonna...but…it's all HIS fault! He told us not to! Blame him!" Cyborg yelled, now cowering behind Robin, pointing a shaking at Beast Boy. Raven still wasn't pleased with his answer, her eyes turning to the boy to the right of her, an eyebrow raised. Beast Boy frowned at his friend for placing the blame solely on him, but admitted to his doings.

"Yes, **I **was the one who told them to not bother in waking you up. They said you hadn't slept for three days, Rae! You needed to get your rest and I didn't think you needed to get up just because I was." Cyborg looked at him relieved. This relief was short lived, however, for it instantly returned at Raven's next words.

"Yeah, fine, but that doesn't mean anything. They were **still **responsible for waking me up. And they are also responsible for my 'panic attack' from sleeping so late...That's why they deserve what they're going to get..." She smirked evilly at them. "Don't worry, guys, you _will _get what's coming. And just 'cause I'm feelin' particularly nice right now, I'll even give you a head start." The other's eyes widened. She smiled wider, her eyes practically squinting. "Go." They all ran in different directions, with the exceptions of Raven and Beast Boy. They stood there, smiling.

"You're not going to go after them, are you?" She replied to his comment with a simple grin. He smirked back. "You're evil."

"Yes, yes I am. Maybe now we can get _something_ done." She leaned towards him for the third time that day.

"…Maybe…" And their lips met. And everything was right. Everything.

* * *

I don't know 'bout you, but this is one of **my **personal favorite chapters…This is the one with all the comedy. At least that's what my sister said…but we can't completely trust her yet…she hasn't completed the transformation to obsessed Titans fan…Muhahahhahaha… 

Anyway, I hope this was a good last chapter, and now I'm really sad, 'cause I got nothin' to do now. -pout- Maybe if I get some reviews, I can get unbored…;)

Oh, and yes, I know there was barely any Starfire in the story, but she's always too happy so I didn't have the heart to put her in too much. But she did get her 15 lines of fame in this chapter. And in the last chapter too. At least I told you she was there…I'm sure by now you can figure out the reason she was giving Raven a 'small, sad smile' and why her eyes were 'just as red and puffy as (Raven)'s'. Just think, if he had died again, she would still be crying, not smiling at Rae. I can't make Star too OOC.

Anyhow, thank you everyone who reviewed for this story. I hope that this story will be somewhat popular for a short while, at least…I know, I'm being totally selfish, but reviews from my favorite and extremely talented authors -cough-(in no particular order) RabulaTasa, Sacred and Profound, Raven's Secret, Burnt Out Souls, Agent of the Divine One, Beast Boy's Swivel Chair, talim9, The Flying Frog, Ravens Wolf 23 (if there's anymore that I forgot to mention, please tell me)-cough- has to give me something to go on.

Again, thank you 'the reviewers', not just the ones mentioned above, but all, for so much of your support and niceness. I can't begin to thank you enough.

Oh yeah...the important Authors note at the bottom...

IMPORTANT AN!!!

I am (as in maybe, might) considering posting the original idea for this. It deals with the roles being reversed and wont have this out come, in fact will probably be only a oneshot, but will be different none the less. I didn't know if that would be too redundant or if no body wanted to read it. Now its currently in its beginning stages, but it was the original idea for this fic. I didn't know if anyone would be interested in reading something similar to this...from me. It will not, I REPEAT, WILL NOT be an exact replica of this, in fact wont even have as nice of an out come as this.

I need to know, so tell me if you want it. If there is no mention of this in anyone's reviews (if you guys even review, after such a long wait) I will take it that no one wants to read it and wont post it. Now if people do want it and I decide not to post it, because it might sound like crap, I'll let you guys know. That probably wont be the case, though. AND I reserve the right to, if no one wants me to post it, or if I get no feed back, post it if I feel like it. Just because. I would really like to know what you thing. Thank you.

PREVIEW!!!

Okay, this is what will be coming up, eventually. I am planing on completely revamping 'The Fading Light' one day, though don't expect it soon. Also, My sister made a comic strip that is basically an overview of the entire thing. I'll be posting that on my deviant art account sooner than later. AKA when I get time. Even if I don't get the okay for the next plausible oneshot I'll be doing, I'll be posting a picture for in on my deviant art account also. I will be posting new art every once in a while, so If you like BB/RAE art, and aren't scared away by my pathetic attempts at a story, go ahead and check it out. I cant promise it wont burn your eyes, though. Its a chance you'll have to take.

Thank you all for all the time I have wasted.

bbissocute


End file.
